


仲夏如夢

by Yakizakana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, Social Issues, past&present
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakizakana/pseuds/Yakizakana
Summary: 港第一人稱/第三人稱混合朦朧之間一切都過去了。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	仲夏如夢

**Author's Note:**

> ＜單純由角色這個個體角度出發，少許時政不喜勿看。＞  
> 也寫了好久了。

昨年初夏如夢。

蟬鳴，鳥叫，天掛火輪。

天上白雲總是令人充滿遐想，青原上的綿羊，毛絨絨的木棉，還有路邊冰淇淋小貨車賣十幾塊的香草味冰淇淋。

冰淇淋小貨車神出鬼沒，或許會出現在元朗？還是深水埗？沒准哪天停在我家門口。

如果是真的話，我大概只會感到一絲歡喜，畢竟，我已經不再是孩子了。

——————————————————————-——————

孩子，那個男人，在1997年悄悄離去的先生。

從海邊到來，依稀記得他第一次帶著很多東西來找我。

金燦燦的頭髮，在太陽下特別耀眼。

帶著靦腆的微笑，小心又謹慎地向我伸出了手。

我看著那祖母綠的雙眸，接受了陌生人發出的邀請。

他很古板，很固執，很逞强。

但愛擔心，心思細膩得讓人覺得笨拙。

他自以爲堅强，卻殊不知大家都能看到他的疲倦。

百年間，他留下了很多東西，然而沒有敞開心膛。

只有利益關係，沒有留下他的心。

看著我進步的人，在離去時到底是什麽表情？

不記得了。

記憶像菲林卡帶一樣停滯不前，是由何時變得如此健忘？

當日冷冰冰的雨水見證了歷史的一刻。

站在雨中，我舔了舔唇邊的雨滴，雨是鹹的、淡淡的。

比不上心中濃郁的苦澀。

“友誼萬歲”。

是他挑選的吧，的確很有他的風範。

銀樂隊的演奏，觀看的群眾，但好像缺少了什麽。

缺少了很重要的東西。

情感。

我望向一旁，捕捉到他的身影，淡然的身影沒有往日的凌角。

平日有點凌亂的頭髮被雨水打濕，幾根髪絲乖乖貼服在臉頰上，呆呆盯著空中的旗桿，很安靜。

那天的志氣像是從沒存在過，陽光下閃閃發亮的他現在只是雨中的落湯雞，我可希望他會走過來，隨意拍一下我的肩膀，說句漂亮的告別。

輕輕的我走了，就如我輕輕的來——朱自清的再別康橋。

風度翩翩，瀟灑又大方，這才是他該有的樣子。

孤單的他在歡愉、悠長的樂聲裏顯得格格不入。

選曲失算了啊，紳士先生。 

什麼都憋在心裏，一隻高傲的貓在雨裏獨自舔著傷口，小心翼翼的生怕旁人看見。

雨變大了，模糊中看不清他的表情，雨滴快速滑落臉龐。

摸了把臉，仍是無法聚焦在他身上。

看不到。

想要看到。

真的，很想看到啊。

雨滴還在滑落。

使勁擦臉，已經濕透的衣袖並沒有擦乾我的臉。

爲什麽？

一隻手搭了上來，溫柔地揉了揉我的頭髮。

“傻孩子。” 

我看到烏黑的眼瞳，整齊扎好的馬尾辮靠在背上。

他是這樣説的。

語調很輕，飄浮著似的。

原來根本不是雨水作祟。

豆大的淚珠隨著眨眼不爭氣落下。

以為他更脆弱，但真正脆弱的竟然是自己，高估了。

我長大了，我努力了，你究竟有沒有注意到啊。

散場的時候，只剩下他的背影，什麽都不會再看到了。

不甘心，像沒得到棒棒糖的小孩。

1997。

那年夏天，先生回到了他遙遠的故鄉。

——————————————————————-——————

棒棒糖，公園裏的小妹妹對待寶物般緊緊握著棒棒糖。

老人在涼亭下乘涼，棋桌上放了個木鳥籠。

盛夏，接受艷陽火辣辣的洗禮。

百年如一日，時光過得飛快，許多東西被埋沒在時間樓塔裏了，越往上走，也不再回頭拼凑那些散落的回憶了。

寧願自己把往日一切從腦袋扔去，無知是煩惱最佳的解藥。

逃避是低效率，不可行的方法，但能清除一時痛苦。

像是特效藥一般見效，不過時效一到，又會重新落入折磨當中。

生命真是如此悠長。

二十幾年來，還是幹著老本行，四處奔波勞頓，賺錢似乎沒有了當年的熱情。

也許是習慣了，看著電子屏上的數字跳動，也沒有很明顯的期待或緊張。

工作更忙了，幸好我不是“打工仔”，拿著那一兩萬塊的月薪都不知道能不能夠生存。

和老師見面的時間變多了，這幾年。

上司們都在急忙地和他討論著一些價錢昂貴的基建項目。

基建項目在民間引起了極大回響，不過上司沒多想就把計劃實行。

輿論變多了。

小小的城市中，有一絲絲微弱的聲音，無聲地叫囂著。

常說人生如戲，如夢，平凡的人生如旋轉木馬，一圈又一圈重復。

每個人的人生都需要一個突破點來擺脫平凡。

我認為我人生戲劇的突破點來到了。

一切來得極爲突然。

——————————————————————-——————

天亮了。

重重窗簾被推開，清晨晨光透進了屋内。

黑髮的少年棒著熱乎乎的鮮牛奶，放到餐桌上，口裏哼出一段不知名的調子。他往杯裏加了點蜂蜜，拿起勺子輕輕拌了拌牛奶，端起來嘗了一口。

就像在喝糖漿一樣，混合了蜂蜜的牛奶透出一絲絲金黃色。

“甜得滯添，下次落少啲。 ”少年厭棄地把杯子推開，嘟噥道，接著打了個呵欠。

他無趣地四處亂瞟，瞥了瞥桌上冷掉的黃油吐司，目光落在書櫃旁的人。

書櫃櫃門全都打開了，書和文件散落一地，一些看著名貴不菲的物品隨意躺在地板上。

亂七八糟，搞什麽啊。

金髪青年慌慌亂亂翻找著什麽，埋頭在雜物之中，少年只能看到他勤勞的後背。

“喂，你的多士冷了，你還吃不？”少年對青年喊道，一隻手放在桌上托著下巴，歪頭玩弄牛奶杯子裏的勺子。

“刷刷。。。刷。。。”

沒有回答。

寧靜的空氣中只有文件翻揭的聲音，青年依然直直站在書櫃旁，手上換了一份又一份文件。

“你不理我那我吃咯。”被青年無視，少年不耐煩地翻白眼，側身伸手拿走吐司，轉眼間往嘴裏送。

“唔唔唔嗯嗯...！”口中咀嚼着吐司，少年發出了滿意的聲音，捧著臉頰一臉幸福。

“嘛，還不賴。”掏出手帕，少年優雅地沾了一下嘴角，輕輕柔柔的一下。

吐司被吃光後，就只有可憐的幾粒麵包碎隨意地躺在瓷碟上。

“下次吃的時候小聲點，”金髮的青年終於被那煩人的咀嚼聲引起了注意，合上文件，轉身朝少年伸懶腰抱怨道: “聽著心煩，又沒禮儀。”

青年不耐煩的抓了抓凌亂的短髮，又埋身到那堆文件裏。

外套的扣子錯亂地扣在不正確的洞上，眼下那黑眼圈更證明了他是早早起床，提着燈就開始尋找。因為燈放在了餐桌邊上。

想到這，少年噗哧一笑，跳下椅子跑到青年旁，拍他的肩膀問:”找什麼呢，很早就起床了吧－”被拆穿的青年臉一下子刷紅，正要反駁之際，少年又不急不忙添了一句:“哎，燈是騙不了人的。”

一場無意義的對質，少年的語氣中頗有勝利的意味。

“那個…不如你幫我看一下…嗯有沒有一張，呃，不過你沒空也無妨。”嘻皮笑臉的少年直勾勾看得他渾身不舒服，青年選擇主動把自己拉出尷尬的氣氛。

“我繼續。”青年抓了把臉，提起精神又拿起文件翻閱，可目光不斷飆向身邊的少年。

一個不機靈兩人目光對上，青年不情不願把目光收回文件那筆跡娟秀的內容中。

“咳咳，我－”

“唉。”少年搶走他手中的文件，隨意翻了翻: “要我幫你直說吧，別擺彎抹腳…真是，又犯老毛病。”

“我才沒毛病吶－笨蛋。”青年倒是欣然接受了他的自薦，嘴角微微翹起，拍了下少年的頭。

“找什麼?”少年把文件塞回青年手中。

青年搭了一隻手在他肩上，望向前方的書櫃。

“圖畫。”輕盈的細語，像是在沉睡記憶裏喚醒重要的碎片。

——————————————————————-——————

今年仲夏仍然如夢。

最近大家的關係的很緊張，手上已經有大量的工作，居然天降橫禍。

用英文的說法，我是被工作雪埋了。

明明出了新游戲，卻沒空玩遊戲機了。

天氣一直都很不明朗，每天祈求著黎明的曙光。

我能聽到他們的呐喊和叫喚。

光與暗的追逐，朱斯提提亞的布條被扯下。

在百忙之中，我居然還有心思想起往事，那一次“尋寶”的結果。

——————————————————————-——————

“吓，畫？你唔係講笑啊嘛？”青年話一出口，少年愣了。他說要找一張圖畫，不是甚麼清晨心血來潮的笑話？他見過他為政策而煩惱，見過他為工作而奮鬥，但沒有見過他為了小事這麼操心。最離譜的是，為了一張圖畫翻天覆地。

“嗯？你說什麼？”不懂少年所講的話，青年臉露疑惑的表情，他凝視著少年不久，鬆了口氣:“還是謝謝你了。”搭在他肩上的手放了下來。

少年不惑青年要尋找的圖畫的必切性，說：“我說，你的重要物品不都一直放在你房間的衣櫃裏嗎?怎麼跑出來找了?”他眼珠一轉，猶豫地搖了搖頭，又接著講:“其實我也不太清楚，以前你都沒有讓我翻你的衣櫃。純粹覺得是放了重要的物件吧，你都不讓碰。”

“我的衣櫃？”青年眼眉一挑，把食指舉到唇前，一副思考的樣貌。

“對啊，你還有一本大概－”少年的手對空氣比劃著，兩隻手劃成一個長方形:“這麼大的紅色皮質，額，筆記本？在你那個櫃子裏。”

看著他手中比劃的大小，青年鄒著眉頭沉思，整理思緒般敲了敲腦袋。

“好像真的有這麼一回事，畫就在那裏。”平淡的語氣，掩蓋不了他那發光的眼簾，抓住對方的雙肩，炙熱的目光等待著另一人的發言。

“去找找吧，說不定就在那。”少年悠悠回答。青年風一樣竄進房間，甚至沒有留下影子。

他可真想知道讓紳士先生這麼緊張的畫到底是何方神聖，至少肯定是世上稀有的珍奇異寶。

未久，青年匆匆摟著一本殘舊的筆記本來到餐桌，朝桌上一放，把封面的灰塵抖了下來。仔細一看，皮製的封面已經有多處的破損，本應鮮艷的紅色被歲月冲刷得黯淡陳舊。

“找到了。”青年吹了一下筆記本，灰塵四散，掂起來摸了摸那皮套，感嘆道：“都有差不多兩百年沒拿過出來了。”順手交給了少年。

“找來幹嘛，我説那個畫。”接過筆記本，少年隨便翻幾下，蓋了起來。

“我這幾天把一些不用的文件扔了，所以——”青年似乎有點不情願，或是不想讓人發現他的大意。

不待他説完，眼利的少年指著書頁中的一個凸出來，不整齊的小角。他伸手拉住那一小片的紙，抽出一整張泛黃的紙。

他雙指夾著紙：“應該就是它。”

不像筆記本那般破爛，這張紙十分完整，除了凸出來的小角被折了外，其他部分被刻意地小心保存。

泛黃的紙上畫了兩個小人，都是金發的外國人，比較矮的那個手中握著什麽玩具之類，紅紅黑黑的。整個畫面很不乾淨，稚嫩的筆觸明顯是出於孩童之手，綫條扭曲地重叠在一起。比較高的人勉强靠出眾的眉毛看得出來是青年，矮的看不出來，只知道他有一雙吸引人的深天藍色眼睛。人下面歪歪斜斜寫了幾句英文——“To my best“。

送予我最好的，誰？無意如有意忽略了。

“沒錯，是這張。”青年聲音顫抖，祖母綠的眸子不鎮定地盯著圖畫像是要把它刻到眼裏，又像是在克服一些突然涌上的情緒。他從少年手上拿走了紙，捏著它的一角，如獲至寶。

——————————————————————-——————

我記得我和先生交談甚久，有關那個畫中的男孩。

相遇，相識，直至離去。

他告訴我，那天大雨淋漓，儘管那人身後有著無數的槍管子對著他，他也不能退縮，這是他對自己的承諾。

我問他，你後悔嗎？

因為人人總害怕失去，失去便不會復得。

他不後悔男孩的離去，也再不能後悔，他無法對男孩下手。

他用力把槍枝架在男孩的槍上，打飛了對方的槍。

心理的攻防戰，是他先落敗了。

他說，男孩也沒有對他下手，在最後跟他說了一句話。

“I want freedom.”

我要自由。

表情是那麼的驕傲。

自由。

如同黎明中的曙光，心之所向。

仲夏之夢仍是漫長。

**Author's Note:**

> 得兩句，唔知算唔算廣東話文... however, hope you enjoy！


End file.
